fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chester McBadbat
Chester McBadbat is a lower-class boy and one of Timmy Turner's two best friends along with A.J. Like Timmy and the rest of his friends, Chester is considered very unpopular. As his last name suggests, he and his father Bucky McBadbat are terrible at baseball. He lives in a trailer park near A.J.'s mansion. Character Chester and his family are very poor. He is often seen eating out of garbage, or food that had been dropped on the ground. His family is being described as so poor, they wash their paper plates in the sink, and Chester's dad is almost always seen sitting on a toilet in plain sight of everyone (there is no bathroom). Chester considers the gruel served in the school cafeteria to be a delicacy. Unlike his friend A.J. Chester hates educational things such as visits to the library. He is crazy and unreliable. He loves to eat and play pranks. He is slightly unstable due to how he lives his life. He doesn't care what people think of him, he just loves to be himself. Description Chester is blond and wears an olive green coat over a black shirt and jeans. The long end of his hair switches to the opposite side of the screen depending on how he is standing. He also has braces, although in some episodes it's a retainer. The braces sometimes seem to have mechanical devices and things inside them, sometimes telescoping out to several times larger than Chester himself. However, it is quite odd that Chester wears braces, particularly such high-tech ones (probably tricked out by AJ), when he appears to be so poor. In the live-action movie, Chester no longer has his braces. However, his hairstyle is pretty much the same except he now, also, sports a ponytail. Personality Chester is a fan of Crimson Chin comic books. Like Timmy and the rest of his friends, Chester is considered one of the "unpopular kids", although even then he is usually picked by the other kids who want him on their team over Timmy. He is usually bullied by Tad, Chad, and Francis. He is also babysat by Vicky and is afraid of her as well, but is kept quiet about her behavior by a shock ankle bracelet which also occasionally rewards him with cheese, which Chester loves. Chester does like girls much, stating that they "give his heart warm". When Trixie Tang started dating Chester to get back at Timmy, because she wanted to make Timmy jealous by dating his best friend (although Timmy had no emotions at the time and didn't care either way), Chester would kiss whenever Trixie touched him. And now is his girlfriend and future wife Chester has been shown to have an appetite similar to that of the Yugopotamians. He is often seen eating garbage from the can. He also took chocolate from Timmy as soon as he saw it was dumped on the street in Oh, Brother!. Chester also seems to suffer from an extremely strange desire to be nude, sometimes he is completely disrobed. Background in class.]] Chester was first introduced as one of Timmy's friends in the first episode of the main series, "The Big Problem". He had a bigger role in the next episode, "Power Mad", where he and A.J. enter a video game that Timmy wished up which then led the three of them to work together to escape from the game(with the intention of A.J. pushing him off the desk in a game level, causing him to lose a life). Aside from that he apparently started attending school with Timmy at kindergarten, not much is known about his life before he met Timmy. A picture was shown of his mother, and he and Bucky sometimes talk about her, but it's unknown exactly what her fate is. School and family life Chester lives with his dad, Bucky McBadbat, in a trailer park. Bucky is a shamed baseball player who wears a bag over his head due to embarrassment. It's unknown what Chester's father does for work, if he even had a job at all, but his family does not have much money. The fate of Chester's mother is unknown, but in Fairy Idol a picture of her can be seen briefly in a family portrait, she wears a bag over her head just like Bucky. .]] Chester met Timmy and A.J. in kindergarten. Timmy says that he did not have any friends until he met Chester and A.J. besides an imaginary one. Besides Timmy and A.J., it is not known who else Chester is friends with, he even seems to dislike (or is creeped out by) other unpopular kids like Sanjay, Elmer, and Tootie. He is even more scornful of the Popular Kids, usually because they pick on him. Chester, like most of his friends in his age group, is a member of the Squirrel Scouts. The Matter Muncher Lad When in the special episode "The Big Superhero Wish!" when Timmy wished for everyone to have super powers, Chester became "The Matter Muncher Lad". His super power were his braces, which had drills that could cut through anything. His catchphrase was saying "Munch" over and over again. Fairy Idol In the television movie Fairy Idol, Chester played a pivotal role when Norm the Genie became his "godparent". Chester and his family were in danger of losing their house (the only reason it hadn't been taken away already was because their house is a trailer and they can stay on the move) and Chester was deemed miserable enough to receive help from a magical being. Norm was able to trick Chester into causing Timmy to lose his fairies, but Chester was able to get everything back to normal by using his last genie wish (after Norm was turned back into a genie). Wishology Chester played a minor role in the television movie trilogy "Wishology", when he was captured by the Eliminators and held captive alongside Cosmo, Wanda, Jorgen, A.J., Trixie, Mr. Turner and Mrs. Turner. He becomes angry when he learns that Timmy could have wished his trailer restored after it had been destroyed by a tornado (or he could have simply wished away the tornado). He is saved when Timmy sacrifices himself into The Darkness but does not appear much afterward. Future life Bad Future An adult Chester appears in "Channel Chasers" in the bad future in which the world had been taken over and destroyed by Vicky. He is seen flying on a hover board firing at a masked man (later revealed to be Future Timmy). He is muscular and very serious which is the exact opposite of his 10-year-old character, although he still wears his braces which he never got taken off, but were off in the movie (likely because Vicky destroyed most of the world), and they are able to deflect his enemy's laser shots. The clothing he wears has his name and a code on it, resembling a prison uniform, so it's possible that he was held captive by Vicky for many years alongside with A.J. and forced into hard labor, explaining his change of character and physique. He is later captured by the masked man (actually Timmy in disguise), taken by Vicky's force, and is not seen for the remainder of the movie. Because Future Timmy succeeded in restoring the original timeline, whatever grim fate awaited this Chester was erased, and his life was returned to normal. Adult Chester '']] Chester appears only in the extended cut of the Fairly Odd Movie. Throughout the movie, he and A.J. watch and laugh at Timmy Turner, who is still stuck as a 5th grader while they have moved onto adult things, implying that Timmy drifted apart from his friends during the 13-year skip. He and A.J. insist Timmy is "jealous" of them for some reason, even though Timmy ends up getting a girlfriend before them anyway. Chester's job in the future is a security guard, and he drives an AMC Pacer. Near the end of the movie, Timmy gets help from A.J. and Chester by telling them about his fairies, although they don't believe him until he says he will use their powers to get them girlfriends. Chester then helps Timmy break into Hugh J. Magnate Jr.'s evil lair by simply finding keys under the mattress, which is as far as he or A.J. would assist him. Before they leave, they remind Timmy he has to give them girlfriends. Timmy eventually fulfills his promise to his friends and gets them twin girlfriends. Neither Chester, A.J., or Vicky appear in the shortened edition of the Fairly Odd Movie, which is the edition that Nickelodeon reruns. Relationships Chester and Timmy Turner See also Timmy Turner and Chester McBadbat Chester is considered to be Timmy's best friend, sometimes even more than A.J., and the two hang out together constantly. Chester also had a big role in Fairy Idol where he discovered that Timmy had fairies and helps him get them back after Norm the Genie tricked Cosmo and Wanda into leaving Timmy. Chester and A.J. A.J. is also one of Chester's best friends, and the two are almost always seen together in their appearances on the show. Chester and A.J. got in a disagreement over comic book heroes in the episode "Sleepover and Over" and had a fight, refusing to see each other, but at the end of the episode, things were back to normal between them. Also, they worked together (despite A.J. pushing him off the desk in a level and Chester getting mad and wanting revenge) in the video game in Power Mad! Chester and Other Schoolchildren Chester is bullied by Francis like his friends and is disliked by the popular kids, mainly Tad and Chad. In the episode "Emotion Commotion!", Trixie Tang briefly dates Chester to get back at an emotionless Timmy, but he does not care, and Chester doesn't seem to like her company because "girls give him hives", causing boils to break out all over Chester's skin whenever Trixie touched him. Some fans like to pair Chester with Tootie as a means of writing her out of the Tootie/Timmy/Trixie love triangle, but most of Tootie's own fans dislike this notion due to the way Chester treated her on her birthday. Other options have been explored such as pairing him up romantically with Veronica, but like Tootie, there is no prior evidence on the show of them liking each other. Chester and Cosmo and Wanda In the episode "It's A Wishful Life", Chester is seen with Cosmo and Wanda as his fairy godparents in the alternate timeline (where Timmy was never born), using their magic for selfless deeds. However, it is possible that Chester in this episode was only a part of Jorgen's test to Timmy, and was never meant to actually receive Cosmo and Wanda. Norm Chester liked Norm at first but after he found out about Norm's plan to make Timmy lose his fairies he hates him. See also *McBadbat family *Foul Balled! *The Big Scoop! *Fairy Idol de:Chester McBadbat Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Main Characters Category:Timmy's Friends